1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for providing dummy loads.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the characteristics of power supplies, many conditions must be met for the power supply to function properly. However, two important conditions are that a power on signal PS_ON is at a low level, and the power supply has a load. However, when the power supply outputs a voltage to electronic elements of a motherboard, the electronic elements begin to work only after a delay, such that the load of the power supply is zero. As a result, the power supply may be turned off.